fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
Wiki Acts:Anti-Speddos Act
__TOC__ This act ensures that no vandals can bypass blocks. This act's effects are: *To watch suspicious activity of users who respond to comments immediately after post from vandals *To take into consideration all "hacked account" excuses and watch the user carefully *To make sure that all signatures match up with the user *To block users from creating new accounts This act is named after the infamous "Speddos" identity, initially a user-turned-vandal who began to obsessively create self-parodying sockpuppet accounts for vandalism attempts over the embarrassing length of over eight years. It is presumed that, over time, other individuals have followed this trend, pretending to be either the initial "Speddos" account or disciples of him, making the username synonymous with that of blocked users creating sockpuppet accounts under the pretense of being a brand-new user, only to resume their regular activities. Confirming suspected users If you suspect that a user has other accounts that they use for any purpose, follow these directions: *First, be sure to check the Proper Blocking Act's segment on sockpuppets to see what is allowed on this wiki. Should the user be guilty of improper use of sockpuppets, proceed with the instructions below. #First and foremost, you must have legitimate evidence that suggests suspicious behavior. Examples of these may include, but are not limited to: similar usernames, similar typing styles, an unusual fascination with another user, editing within a short time of another user, etc. #Discuss with the admins and community if they believe the suspected user to have multiple accounts. #If the community believes that the suspected users has other usernames, go to and fill out the information. #*Label the title "Checkuser Request" or something similar. #*Describe the general problem. State that there is a user accused of having a sockpuppet account(s) and that the community requests an IP check. Include the URLs of user contributions and other pages where necessary. Remember to keep the message short and to the point. #*Send the message, and you should receive a response within 2-3 days. #After you receive the response, announce the outcome. (If you really want to convince everyone, take a picture of the response and upload it to the wiki.) #We will move on from here. Please do not abuse Special:Contact. It should only be used under important situations where admin/community intervention is not enough to solve a wiki's problems. What will happen after a user is confirmed to have sockpuppets? Once legitimate, concrete evidence (i.e. a response from a staff member) shows that a suspected user is using sockpuppets with malicious intentions, the admins of the wiki will block them and any known sockpuppets. Suspected usernames may also be banned for an indefinite amount of time. The admins will decide on the duration of the ban, judging on how many chances the vandal had and/or the range and extent of damage (in the case of simple vandalism, it is very ephemeral damage and can easily be reverted). The vandal may have the opportunity to edit their talk page in order for additional chances, although this is somewhat rare. In the case that the vandal is able to bypass the blocks, a range block may be issued. A range block prevents a group of IP addresses from editing, creating new accounts, etc. It is highly recommended that the person issuing the IP block has experience and knows what they are doing, because if they block the wrong IP, they may be blocking tens of thousands of potential contributors who are not the problem. And if a user attacks (from) another wiki? In this case, visit the VSTF Wiki and report a user (or users) accordingly. TL;DR This act is to make sure that vandals do not bypass blocks and/or create sockpuppet accounts for more vandalism. If a user is suspected to own sockpuppets for vandalism, use . If the staff replies and confirms that the IP has more than one username, the admins of the wiki will take the necessary steps to eradicate the vandal.